


Illuminate (oneshot maybe?)

by Kitty984y9qrfpqgefafa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty984y9qrfpqgefafa/pseuds/Kitty984y9qrfpqgefafa
Summary: Tommy and tubbo are on the run. Spending nights in broken down motels and overturned cars while constantly watching their back. One day while traveling, there guide, Beemo, there bio-mechanical bee, loses power while out scouting. Beemo is there only hoping in finding the others. Without him they are as good as dead. Will they be able to find him in time? And if they do, will they have what they need to power him?ALSO in no way am i trying to ship tommy and tubbo i tried to make it as clear as possible that there relationship was completely platonic and they are basically brothers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Illuminate (oneshot maybe?)

“This way Tommy”, Tubbo shouted over the rain.  
“I’m right behind you, just keep going,” Tommy yelled, splashing and stumbling through the divots on the gravel road.  
The rain was coming down hard and if they didn’t find shelter soon they would be soaked through. They weaved between the overgrown wreckage of fallen buildings, overturned cars and fallen statues before finally finding a motel with all the walls intact. As they settled in, Tommy noticed that Tubbo had taken out the vox caster he had built a few weeks ago. Tubbo held it up to his ear before turning to Tommy and shaking his head.  
“No response?” Tommy asked.  
“No. I’m worried about Beemo, he's not waterproof and last I checked he’s low on power,” Tubbo said, biting his lip.  
Beemo was Tubbo’s bio-mechanical bee, which he had built a few months earlier with George, their mechanic friend. Beemo was about the size of a loaf of bread with two large cameras for eyes which was useful for finding supplies, but most importantly he was their guide. When they had been forced to split up, Techno, their leader, had given Beemo instructions on how to lead them to the meet up point.  
They had traveled for three days with their supplies slowly dwindling until they realised that they wouldn’t have enough to make it. Earlier that morning they sent Beemo out to search for supplies but he hadn’t returned since. Tommy slid down the wall and sat down beside Tubbo.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s programmed to find somewhere dry when it starts to rain,” he said trying to comfort Tubbo. Just as Tubbo started to respond the vox caster crackled to life.  
“Beemo?” he called.  
There was a small whirl of gears before Beemo let out a small squeak. “Where are you Beemo?” Tubbo cried, overjoyed. Beemo let out a series of clicks and high pitch sounds before Tubbo’s face fell. “What's wrong?” Tommy asked. “Beemo says that he's too low on power to fly back, if we don’t get him more power he’ll go into hibernation mode,” Tubbo replied. Tommy glanced out the cracked window, the rain was still coming down heavy and there was no indication it would stop anytime soon.  
“Tell Beemo to conserve his power, we’ll be there as soon as the rain lets up,” Tommy told him. As he said this, he felt something wet drip onto his head and when he looked up Tubbo also had water dripping onto his brown curly hair. Tubbo glanced at the roof which had begun to start leaking, Tommy sighed and said “we should probably sleep in the basement tonight, we don't want to wake up soaked through tomorrow.  
“But I won’t be able to talk with Beemo if we sleep in the basement, the concrete will block our connection,” he protested.  
“We can’t save him if you catch a cold tomorrow,” Tommy argued.  
Tubbo let out a huff “You sound like Techno.”  
Tommy growled in frustration, “Techno isn’t here to look out for us so we need to be more careful.”  
Tubbo rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to the vox caster.  
“Beemo we’ll be there first thing tomorrow,” Tubbo promised. There were a few more whirls and clicks from the other end before Tubbo turned off the vox caster. Tubbo sighed, “Sorry Tommy I’m just worried about Beemo.” Tommy smiled tiredly and started to pack their meager supplies.  
“It’s all good.”  
By the time dawn broke the next morning they had arrived at the location Tubbo’s GPS had indicated. It was one of four apartments, all of them with similar designs. The window sills had once been white and the tiny balconies with tile floors and metallic rails. But over time the white had turned into grey, the tiles had cracked and the rails had begun to rust. Vines covered all the building’s outer walls while plants that had once been potted occupied entire balconies.  
As they ascended up the fire escape Tubbo’s little GPS started to beep. “We’re close!” Tubbo exclaimed, stopping on one of the platforms ahead of Tommy. Tommy peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen. Sure enough the device showed that they were less than 50 feet away from Beemo.  
Tommy glanced at the door to their right. “We’re on the 17th floor,” Tommy noted, pointing to a plaque on the wall. Tubbo reached for the door and pushed it, the lock on the door had rusted away so the door simply swung open. As they stepped into the hallway the GPS started to beep furiously.  
“He’s in there!” Tubbo declared pointing to the remains of a wood door across from them.  
“Let's be careful Tubbo. We don’t know if there's any loose flooring,” Tommy warned. They carefully navigated their way across the hallway and entered the suite. As they let the rotten door swing behind them they took in their surroundings. The sun had begun to rise, it’s rays filtering through the broken blinds casting a warm glow across the hardwood floor. As they passed through the hallway Tommy glanced into one of the rooms. A bunk bed was pushed up against one of the walls while the other had a large shelf filled with strange stacks of paper.  
He had seen many of them in other buildings and some even had shelves upon shelves of them. The paper was always bound together on one side with a hard cover. Inside, the pages were covered with letters, many of which he could not read but it was still fun nonetheless to flip through to see what words he recognised. He noticed one of the stacks of paper had golden letters. Curious, he reached for it. It read: (you choose a title idk lol) .  
As he flipped through the pages he stopped at a page which had an illustration on it. It portrayed a woman reaching into a cabinet next to an oven and in her hand she was holding a bottle of golden liquid. Just as he was about to flip the page Tubbo called him.  
“Tommy, I found Bemmo!” As Tommy turned around Tubbo came rushing into the room pressing Beemo to his chest. Tommy leaned down and peered into Beemo’s lenses. “He’s in hibernation mode”, Tubbo added as he placed Beemo down onto the floor. Tommy started to rummage through their belongings but when he found the jar that usually held Beemo’s fuel he realized it was empty. “I didn’t realize we didn’t have any more,” Tubbo said, surprised. Tommy unscrewed the lid and peered into the jar, the jar itself was still sticky from sweet, golden fuel. Tommy's stomach sank, Beemo was the only hope they had of finding the others and without him they were as good as dead. Tommy clenched his fists and quickly turned away from Tubbo trying to hide his panic. “Tommy…what are we going to do?” Tubbo whispered.  
“I really don-” but before he finished his sentence he remembered the image in the page. He glanced across the hall, the room looked similar to the one in the illustration. He opened the cabinet next to the oven and to his surprise there it was. A bottle of the golden fuel. As Tommy backed out of the cabinet, Tubbo's eyes widened.  
“How did you know it would be there Tommy?”  
“Just a feeling,” Tommy said laughing in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill continue this? probs not? idk...i might also upload this on other websites but meh that's work so we'll see  
> also i apologize for the terrible grammar im terrible at writing pls forgive


End file.
